


Starting to Miss Him

by PattRose



Series: The Starting Series [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Recipes, Sentinel Bingo Card, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim has a headache and has to go home without Blair.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Separation





	Starting to Miss Him

Starting to Miss Him  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim has a headache and has to go home without Blair.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Separation  
Warning: Part five of the Starting Series.  
Word Count: 1229 Counting recipe at the end  
Beta: Bluewolf (Thank you, sweetie.)

 

“Ellison, my office,” Simon barked. He missed seeing Jim cringe from the pain from Simon yelling. 

“Yes, sir?”

“Sit down a minute. What’s going on? It looks like you have one of those headaches again. I thought your senses were under control.”

“They are, Simon. I just have a really bad headache. The new girl in records wears a bottle of perfume every day and it’s killing my senses. And I always end up getting a headache. It’s no big deal. I’m almost done with the report I owe you.”

“Finish it and go home early,” Simon ordered. 

“Simon, it’s only 10:00 in the morning. I think I can handle it.”

“I gave you an order. Finish the report and take off for the day. You’re both off tomorrow so that will be a nice jumpstart to your day off. This way you can get rid of the headache before tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Simon. Will you tell Blair I’m fine? I don’t want him worrying about why I’m off when he gets back with Joel and Megan.”

“Sure, I’ll tell him. Don’t worry. Now finish so you can get out of here.”

“Thanks again, Simon.” 

Jim walked back to his desk and finished his report in record time. He saved it to his disc drive and then printed the copy for Simon. When he took it into Simon’s office, he was feeling a little better.

“Jim, are you missing the kid?”

“He’s not a kid, Simon. He’s a man. He really hates when people call him a kid. He’s 30 years old and he doesn’t like it one bit.”

“Fine, do you miss Sandburg?”

“Sure, sometimes. But seeing him so happy makes me feel good. I just had a run-in with the woman in records and it set the headache off. I’ll be fine in a day or two.”

“Why don’t you tell her that her perfume is overbearing and over powering? It seems like that would be the thing to do.”

“Are you kidding? She’ll think I’m a dickhead. Yes, I know I’m a dickhead, but she’ll definitely think so if I open my big mouth.”

“Thanks for the report Jim. Now get out of here.”

“Bye, Simon.”

“Bye, Jim. See you in two days.”

Jim drove home wearing sunglasses to help keep the glare out of his eyes. His headache was growing worse. 

Jim thought about things and realized that he really missed Blair. Three or four days out of five, Blair worked with other people. Jim wasn’t jealous, he just didn’t like sharing Blair that much. He would never say anything because he knew how happy this job made Blair. But he could think about it all he wanted to. Jim knew that when Blair got home that night, he would take care of Jim’s senses and dials. He would ease Jim back into being a proper Sentinel and the headache would leave. Jim wasn’t taking care of himself and he knew that was his own fault. 

When Jim arrived home, he sat down with a beer and went through the drill of moving his dials down so that the headache could possibly ease. As he did each sense, he felt a little better. By the time he got to sight, he no longer had that headache. _Blair was right. I can do this by myself if I have to. Blair is always right, it seems._

Jim sat and drank the beer and just relaxed and watched some stupid judge show on television. He picked up his phone and called Simon.

“Simon, I worked with my senses once I got home and I think I’m fine. Should I come back in?”

“No, take the day, Jim. Make something nice for dinner for Blair. I’ll tell him you took off because you were going to lose some vacation time. How does that sound?”

“You don’t have to lie, Simon. Just tell him I had a headache, but I’m fine now. He knows that I can handle myself if push comes to shove.”

“Make something good, Jim.”

“I will, Simon. Talk to you in two days,” Jim said, as he closed his cell. 

Jim went into the kitchen to see what Blair had in the fridge for dinner. He was thawing a chicken breast and Jim knew what he was going to make. Blair loved his chicken and dumplings. They were not only delicious, but easy to make too. 

Jim got busy and started cooking that and also some bread pudding for dessert. Blair loved Jim’s bread pudding. It was an acquired taste that was for sure. Before long Jim was finished and got another beer and sat down to read a book. He loved James Patterson and rarely had the time to read his newer novels. Today he was making the time. This was working out to be an excellent day. 

Jim might miss Blair like crazy, but both of them needed time to do their own thing. With any luck, Jim would get lucky that night after all was said and done. 

It turned out to be a great day. And Jim sure wasn’t going to complain. 

TBC

Recipe for Chicken and Dumplings: 

1-2 good sized boneless, skinless chicken breasts (Feeds four people)  
1 can of chicken broth  
1 tablespoon of oil  
3 cans of cream of chicken soup  
I box of bisquick to make the dumplings with. The recipe for dumplings is easy to follow.  
Add a bag of frozen mixed vegetables

 

Directions: Cut up the chicken into bite sized pieces and brown the meat in the oil. Once both breasts are cooked all the way through, add the chicken broth, followed by the cans of cream of chicken soup. Make the dumplings while the sauce is cooking, and add the frozen vegetables in it then too. 

Once you make up the biscuits and the soupy part of the meal is boiling, add each spoonful of biscuit mix and watch them start to puff up. Once you are done, cover and cook for about 25-35 minutes. They will look very sticky, but they are delicious. Everyone will love them. 

Recipe for Bread Pudding with rum sauce: 

3 eggs, lightly beaten  
3/4 cup white sugar  
3 cup milk  
1 large apple, unpeeled, diced into small bits  
3 cup bread cubes  
1 teaspoon lemon juice  
1/2 cup raisins  
1 teaspoon vanilla  
**RUM SAUCE:**  
1 cup milk  
1/2 cup white sugar  
4 tablespoon butter  
2 tablespoon flour  
1/4 cup cold water  
1/2 teaspoon nutmeg  
1/2 cup rum

To make pudding; combine eggs, sugar and milk. Stir in apple, bread cubes, juice, raisins and vanilla. Pour into buttered casserole. Top with bits of butter and sprinkle with a little sugar and nutmeg. Bake in a 350 degree oven until brown on top and pudding is set. (It should take at least 40 minutes.)  
To make rum sauce; combine milk, sugar and butter. Bring to a boil. In another bowl, combine water and flour. Stir until smooth. Stir into hot milk mixture. Cook over medium heat until thick. Remove from heat and stir in nutmeg and rum. **For those that don't use alcohol or like it, here is a recipe for Caramel sauce. I think this would be yummy.** **CARAMEL SAUCE:** 1/2 c. sugar 1/2 c. brown sugar 2 tbsp. flour 1 c. whipping cream Bring to a boil for 3 minutes. Remove from heat and add: 1/4 c. butter 2 tbsp. vanilla Spoon over bread pudding. 


End file.
